Letters of the Future
by LaReynitaOfDreams
Summary: When best friends and Sisters Grimm Fans Andrea and Isabelle find letters their life turns... Grimm. They're sucked into a black hole and go into the future and meet none other than the Future Grimms. My first fanfiction. & sadly I do not own The Sisters Grimm.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Andrea was walking around her family's campsite.

_Boring, boring, day! _she thought.

Then suddenly the letters were there on the ground right in front of her: A.Q.

_Boring, boring, wait what? _

**_Meanwhile somewhere else..._**

Isabelle was in her bathroom getting ready to take a shower. She shook the shampoo bottle until it came out onto her hair. As it fell onto her hair it fell into the shape of a Grimm G.


	2. The Letters

Paste your document here

Chapter 1: The Letters

"OMG, you'll never guess what happened to me when I went camping!" Andrea exclaimed.

"OMG, you'll never guess what happened to me when you went camping!" Isabelle said.

The best friends were in Andrea's room having a sleepover.

"On Friday I was walking around bored out of my mind when I saw the initicials A.Q. I was so confused when I saw it!" Andrea said.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "I found a G!" she said.

Andrea's eyes widened too. "When'd you find it?" she asked.

"Friday night," Isabelle answered.

"It was still daylight when I found my letters... I think," Andrea said frowning. "Now that I think of it I don't really remember that day."

Isabelle frowned. "Neither do I," she said.

Andrea and Isabelle stared at each other eyes wide.

"What do you think they stand for?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know, my initicials when I get married?" Andrea said.

"I know what mine stands for," Isabelle said.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"Grimm," Isabelle answered.

Andrea's eyes widened. "No fair! You got the cool one!" she said and threw a stuffed animal at Isabelle.

Isabelle caught it and grinned at Andrea's glare. "Scientists call it natural reflexes," she said.

"Also not fair," Andrea said crossing her arms.

"Why are you whining? You got two letters!" Isabelle said.

"I'd rather have the G," Andrea muttered.

Then they just sat there staring at each other.

"Awkward silence!" they said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Isabelle said.

"Under a roof, it doesn't count!" Andrea said.

"Fine then, apple c!" Isabelle said back.

Then they just sat there again.

"Did you really find letters?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," Isabelle said.

"Are you as honest as I am when I say I have a twin sister named Stevie?" Andrea asked.

"You don't have a twin sister named Stevie!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Yes I do!" Andrea answered crossing her arms.

"No you don't!" Isabelle said.

"You suck," Andrea said and wrinkled her nose.

"Meanie," Isabelle said back.

"Really? We're seventh graders now!" Andrea said.

"I don't care, you're still a meanie!" Isabelle said.

Andrea sighed.

"Hey!" Isabelle said suddenly. "What if your letters don't stand for your marriage initicials but Alison's!"

"OMG, how could I have not thought of that? If yours has to do with the Sisters Grimm that kinda means so does mine!" Andrea exclaimed.

Suddenly they heard a big crash outside. Andrea's dog Tinkerbelle started barking.

"What was that?" Isabelle asked.

Andrea shrugged. "Never heard that noise before," she said.

"Well, maybe we should check it out... your dog seems pretty upset," Isabelle suggested.

"It's probably just a raccoon, she barks at them all the time!" Andrea said.

Isabelle gave her a look. "That was not a raccoon!"

"Fine!" Andrea said annoyed. "But be quiet so we don't get caught."

They slipped on their shoes and Andrea grabbed her flashlight. She opened her door as quietly as she could and they tiptoed through the hallway, the kitchen, and the family room to the glass sliding door.

"See, there's nothing!" Andrea whispered.

"Yeah, but I can hear your dog... but not see her!" Isabelle whispered back.

Andrea's eyes widened and she quickly opened the glass sliding door.

_Something's wrong_, she thought the second Tinkerbelle didn't come running because she'd heard the door open.

"Tinky?" Andrea whisper-called. "Tinky-Winky?"

They crept on until they got to the back of the house. Then did they see was Tinkerbelle was barking at.

"OMG," Isabelle said eyes wide.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Andrea said eyes wide also.

There in front of them was a big black hole.

Andrea quickly picked Tinkerbelle up whom was still barking.

"We should get out of here... " Isabelle said backing up.

At that moment Tinkerbelle decided to jump out of Andrea's arms and run back towards the black hole.

"Tinky, no!" Andrea shouted running after her.

"Andrea, no!" Isabelle shouted the second her best friend started running.

Right in front of the black hole was where Tinkerbelle decided to stop.

Andrea and Isabelle on the other hand didn't.

Andrea trying not to step on her dog went flying over her and Isabelle managed to stop in time but she grabbed Andrea's ankle and went flying into the black hole after Andrea.

...


	3. De Ja Vu

Paste your document here...

Chapter 2: De Ja Vu

Isabelle landed on top of Andrea.

"Get the hell off of me!" Andrea groaned.

Isabelle rolled off of her. "Where are we?" she asked/groaned.

The girls got up and looked around.

"A backyard," Andrea answered.

"No duh!" Isabelle said annoyed.

Suddenly there was a scream and a flash of blonde hair ran past them.

Andrea and Isabelle looked at each other.

"Blondie left the door open," Andrea said and bolted into the house.

Isabelle immediately followed.

They ran into a living room and then quietly began up some stairs.

"She's probably just got a zit, Mom," a voice said. "You know how dramatic she can be."

Andrea motioned for Isabelle to stop.

"Alison, I'm coming in right now!" Then they heard the sound of a door falling down.

Andrea and Isabelle quickly ran forward.

"Mom! Mom, I need you!"

"What is it, honey?"

"Did Parker break up with you again?"

"Emma, stop teasing her! And, Allie, stop crying and tell me what's wrong!"

Andrea and Isabelle were almost to the door.

"That's no zit!"

"Mom? What is going on?"

"Honey, I know you are a little freaked out right now-"

"A LITTLE? I'm turning into a bug!"

Andrea and Isabelle snickered at this comment.

"I bet you're going to grow pinchers next."

"You're not turning into a bug! Now both of you calm down. I promise everything is going to be fine. Your father will be home soon from the castle-"

"The castle?"

"He'll be able to tell you what you are."

Andrea and Isabelle could imagine Sabrina cringing then.

"You're a fairy princess."

"Wait, if she's a fairy princess, that means I'm one too, right?"

"OMG!"

"Girls, I need to tell you some things about our family. Have you ever heard of the Brothers Grimm?"

Andrea and Isabelle stared at each other eyes wide.

"Whoa, de ja vu!"


	4. The future

"Who's there?" Blondie, I mean Sabrina said. The dagger she'd been hiding in her pocket came out immediately.

Andrea and Isabelle put their arms up as if to surrender with their eyes wide.

"Oh, it's just you guys!" Sabrina said quickly pocketing the dagger again.

Andrea and Isabelle just stared at her.

"What?" Sabrina asked confused.

Then a door opened downstairs.

"Sabrina, we're home!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Puck got mad at us 'cause we were singing his theme song too loud and people started laughing at him so he told us to go home. For once we actually listened to him, but that's only 'cause we got bored!" another familiar voice shouted.

Then there was some giggling and the sounds of running up stairs.

Andrea and Isabelle gasped when they came face to face with the owners of the voices: themselves... and they were still young!

The future Andrea's dark brown hair was up in a ballerina bun and there was a hot pink streak in it. Her eyes had turned a lighter brown and looked a bit golden.

The future Isabelle's light brown hair was up in a ponytail and has a purple streak in it. She still has the same brown eyes but had a different pair of purple glasses.

Suddenly Future Andrea grinned and elbowed Future Isabelle in the ribs.

"Told you I had a twin sister named Stevie!" she said.

"Really?" everybody but the Andreas groaned.

"Yes, really!" Future Andrea said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mom, what's going on here?" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes asked. The girls assumed she was Alison.

Suddenly a little girl with brown hair and eyes appeared next to her. She was obviously Emma.

"Dream, you really do have a twin sister named Stevie!" she exclaimed.

Future Isabelle scowled. "I can't believe I forgot today was the day!" she said.

Isabelle started shaking her head. "They're just illusions!" She grabbed the first thing she saw which was (oddly) a roll of duct tape and threw it at her future self.

Future Isabelle caught it and grinned. "Scientists call it natural reflexes."

"Some things just don't change, do they?" Andrea asked her future self.

Future Andrea shook her head.

"Mom?" Alison said. She was looking around eyes wide.

"OK, Allie, calm down and we'll all explain everything," Sabrina said motioning for everyone to come into Alison's room.

"So you were saying that we were fairy princesses!" Emma said grinning.

**Thanks for reading, now please review and tell me what you think! Not trying to threaten you or anything but I'm very good friends with the Review Monster, so yeah.**


	5. Explaining

Chapter 4: Explaining

Sabrina flinched again. "Right you're fairy princesses."

"How?" both girls exclaimed.

"Well, have you two ever heard of a Midsummer Night's Dream?" Sabrina asked them.

Emma's big brown eyes were full of cluelessness. Alison's blue eyes on the other hand were still a little red from crying but you could see annoyance in them.

"I've read it!" she groaned. "Most messed up romance I've ever read!"

"Yeah... well, y'know Puck, the fairy?" Sabrina said.

Right then Emma squealed. "OMG, Dad's Puck!" She did a little tap dance again.

Alison's mouth was hanging open. "No, no, no!" she shouted and burst into tears. "I wanna be normal again!"

"Oh, shhh, Allie, I was going to marry somebody normal but your father and I were just meant to be," Sabrina said.

She received giggles from future and present Andreas and Isabelles.

"Alison, shut up! For crying out loud YOU HAVE WINGS!" Emma exclaimed examining them.

Suddenly there was a pop and the wings were gone.

"Oops," Alison said with a smirk.

"You did that on purpose!" Emma shouted and tackled her sister to the ground.

"Girls!" Sabrina shouted.

Both of her daughters looked up.

"Sit down and let me finish explaining!" she said.

Alison and Emma obeyed seeing their mother's icy glare.

"Now have either of you heard of the Brothers Grimm?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah, they're awesome!" Emma said with a grin.

"Well, as you know, my maiden name was Grimm..." Sabrina said and paused to look at her daughters.

Emma was already doing another tap dance. Alison had her head in her hands.

"I'm related to the Brothers Grimm!" Emma sang.

"I'm related to the Brothers Grimm!" Alison groaned.

"All the people and things the Brothers Grimm wrote about were true," Sabrina continued. "The Grimm Family's job has always been to make sure all of the fairy tale characters aren't causing any trouble."

Emma had sat down again and was grinning very big. Alison's head was still in her hands.

"Your Aunt Daphne and I didn't find out about the family business until I was 11 and she was 7. We only found out because our Granny Relda, you great-grandmother, told us and trained us to be fairytale detectives like her and the rest of the Grimms before us," Sabrina told them.

"I'd rather not even know!" Alison exclaimed.

"I'm glad I know," Emma grinned.

"Well, I'm not!" Alison said back.

Sabrina shushed her than looked at the Andreas and Isabelles.

"Now it's you guys' turn to explain."

**REVIEW!**

**Please. =)**

**My good friend the Review Monster Victor would like it if you did review.**

**So would I.**


	6. More Explaining

Chapter 5: More Explaining

"They're from the past," Future Isabelle said.

Sabrina gave her a "No duh!" look. "I was guessing since they don't have highlights yet," she said.

Future Isabelle scowled.

"What year is it?" Andrea asked.

"2039," her future self answered.

Andrea jumped up. "We're... " she began. "We're... we're how many years into the future?"

"Really?" everyone exclaimed.

"You know I hate math!" Andrea reminded them. "Plus it's summer!"

Isabelle paused a second to think. "We left in 2012 and it's 2039."

"You're 27 years into the future," Alison said immediately.

"Nerd!" Emma muttered.

"Am not!" Alison said back.

"Are too!" Emma answered.

"GIRLS!" Sabrina shouted.

They looked at her.

"Let them finish explaining," Sabrina said.

"I don't want to hear anything else!" Alison said and stormed out of the room.

Sabrina sighed. "You guys go on," she said.

"OK, we were having a sleepover at my house and we heard a noise," Andrea began.

"I insisted we go out and check it out," Isabelle continued.

"And we snuck outside and we saw this huge black hole," Andrea told them.

"Andrea tripped and she went flying in and I grabbed her ankle and I went flying in too," Isabelle finished.

Sabrina sighed. "Great, they're trying to get into the past!" she said.

"Who?" Emma asked.

"The Scarlet Hand," Isabelle said eyes wide.

"If it was them, she'd make them pay. They had made threats lately. She had seen their mark in the streets. She would not let them harm her family," Andrea quoted.

Sabrina frowned at her. "What?"

Andrea blushed. "It's from the last book: The Council of Mirrors," she said.

Sabrina groaned. "Those books ruined my social life!" she said.

"Not like you had one," Future Isabelle muttered.

"Shut up!" Sabrina snapped.

The girls giggled.

They heard a door open downstairs.

"I'm home! Who missed me?" the voice shouted.

"OMG!" Andrea and Isabelle squealed.

Sabrina's hand went straight to her forehead. "C'mon, we've got more explaining to do."

Andrea and Isabelle squealed again.

**OK, there's the end of this chapter. I don't know why I'm writing this 'cause like nobody reads these things (at least if you're me). I'm bored now so I'm just gonna say this:**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Puck

Chapter 6: Puck

Emma ran down the stairs followed by Andrea and Isabelle.

"Daddy!" Emma squealed.

"Hey, Em!" Puck answered.

When Andrea and Isabelle got to the bottom of the stairs they stared at Puck in shock.

He was tall and all grown up, but you could still see a childish glimmer in his green eyes. And he was _hot_. **{ A.N. Ewwww ;D}**

"Oh, it's you guys," Puck said and stuck out his tongue. "Thanks to you guys everyone's singing that damn song _again_!"

Andrea and Isabelle raised their eyebrows.

"How does it go?" Andrea asked.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "You know what I'm talkin' about!"

"Could it be the one we came up with last year?" Isabelle whispered.

Andrea grinned mischievously.

"PUCK, THE MAGIC FAIRY WHO HAS PINK WINGS! AND SLEEPS WITH A UNICORN NAMED KRAVEN THE DECIEVER!" Andrea and Isabelle sang as loudly as they possibly could.

"Shut up!" Puck screamed.

Andrea and Isabelle giggled.

"Hey, what happened to your hair?" Puck asked.

"Uhhhh," they said.

"They haven't gotten ones yet," Sabrina said as she walked down the stairs.

"What do you mean they haven't- "

"They're us from the past!" Future Isabelle said as she and Future Andrea ran down the stairs.

Puck stared at both sets of girls. "Elisa, I didn't know you had a twin too!" he said.

Future Isabelle groaned and Future Andrea grinned.

"Who's Elisa?" Isabelle asked.

"Me," Future Isabelle, now Elisa, answered. "We changed our names after we came to live with the Grimms."

"I'm Dream!" Future Andrea, now Dream, piped up.

Andrea grinned. "Awesomest name ever, _Dream_!"

Puck just stared at them. "You two still look like how you did when we came for you," he said.

"And when exactly was that?" Isabelle asked a shimmer in her eyes.

"Oh, I believe it was the year 20- "

"SHUT UP, PUCK!" Sabrina shouted. "YOU'LL MESS UP THE PAST!"

"How is telling them when we come for them gonna mess everything up?" Puck asked.

"Just shut up," Sabrina muttered.

"Whatever, Grimm," Puck muttered back.

"Daddy, I'm a fairy princess!" Emma said.

"Sure you are," Puck said and winked at Sabrina receiving a blush from her.

"I'm serious, Daddy!" Emma said more seriously.

"WHAT?!" Puck said suddenly jumping with his eyes wide.

"Yeah! Alison got her wings and Mom told about how our alotta greats grandpa was one of the Brothers Grimm and you're a _fairy_!" Emma said with a giggle.

"Couldn't have told me that?" Puck complained to Sabrina.

"You didn't give me a chance!" She said back.

Puck muttered swears under his breath.

"Shut it!" Sabrina said.

Puck scowled at her.

"Man, you guys don't even get along when you're married!" Andrea complained.

"You didn't expect them to be all romantic like in the fan fictions, did you?" Isabelle said.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm no romantic."

"You should have seen how he proposed to me," Sabrina said.

"She actually expected me to get down on my knees and everything! I'm royalty, I don't do that to anyone!" Puck told them.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Why did you marry him?" she asked Sabrina.

Sabrina blushed. "Uhhhh."

"She married me 'cause I'm awesome!" Puck answered.

"Sure," Isabelle said.

"You guys are annoying," Puck said.

"Thank you!" Andrea and Isabelle said together.

Puck rolled his eyes.

Sabrina suddenly started up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me alone with them!" Puck said dramatically.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Puck, relax! I'm just gonna go call Daphne. She'll have a spell to send them back."

"What?" Andrea and Isabelle cried out.

Sabrina turned to look at them with a blank expression. "You guys gotta get home, who knows what your parents will do when they find out you guys are missing."

"But- " Isabelle started to argue.

"No buts! I'm doing this for you," Sabrina said.

Dream and Elisa nodded.

"How?" Andrea challenged.

Sabrina sighed. "All I can say is enjoy your family and friends while you're still there with them. We're coming for you soon in your time."

**OK, so this story like seriously isn't a success so this is the last chapter. So, yeah. Hopefully, the next story I write will be a success.**


	8. Going Home

**EMAGAWD, 1st of all thank you to all of the people who reviewed! I seriously thought nobody liked my story =( But now I see people do =) So thank you very much! I just want you to know it might be kinda hard for me to update often 'cause I have a VERY BUSY schedule & now I'm writing 2 stories which was something I never planned on doing so yeah...**

Chapter 7: Going Home

"When's Marshmallow gonna get here?" Puck whined. "Those _things_ over there are creeping me out!"

"Hey!" Andrea, Isabelle, Dream, and Elisa all said at the same time.

Puck groaned when they all giggled.

"She'll be here soon," Sabrina answered rolling her eyes.

"Good!" Puck muttered.

"I just don't understand why we have to go back already!" Andrea whined.

Sabrina sighed.

"Yeah, I like having two sets of Dreams and Elisas!" Emma said to her.

"Well, I don't!" Puck announced and glared at the girls.

They stuck their tongues out at him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Auntie Daphne!" Emma squealed and ran to the door.

"Don't open the door before checking who it is!" Sabrina called out and followed.

"Allie, Marshmallow's here!" Puck yelled.

"I don't care!" Alison yelled back.

Puck sighed and muttered: "Grimms."

"Hey, Em!" a cheerful voice suddenly said.

Andrea and Isabelle looked at each other and squealed out: "Daphne!"

"Hi, Auntie Daphne! I'm so happy you're here! Alison's turning into a bug! I finally met Dream's twin sister Stevie and Elisa has a twin sister too!" Emma chattered on.

"Well, Em, why don't you introduce me and I'll check out your sister later," Daphne's voice answered.

"OK! But why didn't you bring Allie and Hallie? I really miss them!" Emma said as she pulled Daphne into the living room.

Daphne was beautiful. Her dark brown hair was cut short and her matching eyes were full of happiness.

"Wow!" Isabelle said.

Daphne smiled at her. "Hey."

"She was never described as beautiful," Andrea muttered.

"I know," Daphne said. "But I don't think they ever described Sabrina as beautiful either and look at her!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Do you have the spell or not, Daph?"

Daphne sighed. "I do but they just got here!"

"But what if their parents call the cops?" Sabrina pointed out.

Daphne sighed again. "Fine," she muttered. "But I'd rather we go outside for this."

So they all went outside staring at Daphne the whole time.

She muttered a couple words that weren't english (they couldn't tell what language) and a hole appeared out of nowhere.

"We never got to meet Red!" Isabelle said with a little whine in her voice.

"You'll meet her soon enough now get out of here!" Puck told her.

Andrea and Isabelle sighed.

"It was nice meeting you guys," Isabelle told them.

"And when we 'find' you guys in our time you two better be together and all mushy gushy like in the fan fictions!" Andrea told Sabrina and Puck.

Sabrina blushed and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Bye," Dream and Elisa said.

"See you later!" Emma said and grinned.

"Bye, girls," Daphne said.

"Don't be so annoying," Puck told them.

"And don't spy on me!" Sabrina said and crossed her arms.

And that was the last thing Andrea and Isabelle heard before they walked through the hole.

**If any of you are freaking out please stop this isn't the end. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	9. Granny's News

And that was the last thing Andrea and Isabelle heard before they walked through the hole.

_3 Months Later..._

Chapter 8: Granny's News

Andrea groaned and plopped down on her bed. _My back hurts! _she thought. Andrea got up and looked at her back in her room's mirror.

There was something sticking out of her back...

_What the?_ Andrea thought.

Suddenly a pair of pink insect-like wings popped out of her back.

Andrea almost screamed. She quietly ran to her house's luckily empty kitchen, grabbed the phone, and ran back to her room.

Andrea quickly dialed one of the three numbers she knew by heart.

"Hey, Andrea, what's up."

"Isabelle, you'll never believe what's just happened to me!"

**_Meanwhile somewhere else..._**

"_Liebling,_ will you go get Puck for me?" Granny Relda asked Sabrina nervously.

Sabrina looked up from her book. "What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, I just have some news for him..." Granny answered.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows and got up. She ran up the stairs and to Puck's bedroom door. "Open up, stinkpot, Granny wants to talk to you!"

A few seconds later Puck opened the door. "What did I do now?" he muttered and walked right past her.

"That's what I want to know!" Sabrina said and followed him.

So they went downstairs to the kitchen where Granny, Daphne, and Red were waiting for them.

"Puck, please sit," Granny told him. "I have some very big news for you."

Puck plopped down in a chair. "What?"

"Well, I was talking to your mother on the phone today..." Granny began.

"Whoa! Hold on, you actually talk to my mom?" Puck exclaimed. "She never calls me! She doesn't even write!"

"I know, I know. Just let me finish," Granny said.

Puck crossed his arms and went back to slouching.

"She told me something very interesting... something I don't think you know about..." Granny told him.

"Just tell me, old lady!" Puck said impatiently.

"About twelve years ago your mother had a baby girl," Granny told him.

Puck only blinked. "I heard about it."

"Puck, how come you never told us you have a sister?" Daphne squealed. "And how come we didn't meet her when we went to Faerie?"  
Puck shrugged. "I don't know what my mom did with her," he answered.

"Well, your father didn't want your sister so he sent her away and made everyone think she was dead but your mother just found out she's alive," Granny explained to him.

Daphne squealed again. "Puck, we should go find her!"

"That's exactly what Titania wants us to do," Granny told her.

"C'mon, Red, let's go pack!" Daphne said and pulled the other girl out of the kitchen to their room.

Granny Relda smiled and shook her head. "Pack for warm weather!"

Sabrina looked at Puck. He didn't even looked surprised. He just looked kind of bored.

Sabrina sighed. "When are we leaving?"

**Yay, all done! How did you like it? Sorry, it took so long to update. Busy, busy schedule. Anyways, please review!**


	10. Sister Sister

Chapter 9: Sister Sister

Andrea stood in front of her school's bathroom mirror fixing her bangs.

"I can't believe we haven't heard from them!" Isabelle (who was standing next to her) complained.

Andrea shrugged. "I wonder if you're one too," she said.

"I highly doubt that!" Isabelle told her.

Andrea sighed. "I'm getting impatient."

"Me too," Isabelle answered.

Suddenly they heard voices so they quickly stopped talking.

"But I have to go!" a little girl's voice whined.

"Me too," a quieter voice agreed.

"Fine!" yet another girl's voice said. "But make it quick, I don't even know why we're here!"

"'Cause Marshmallow wants to meet my sister," a boy's voice said.

Andrea and Isabelle looked at each other with wide eyes.

"They're here!" Isabelle whispered.

Andrea quickly made last perfections to herself and whispered back: "C'mon!"

They almost ran out of the bathroom and straight into Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Red.

Andrea and Isabelle stared at them, their eyes seeming to grow wider and wider.

Sabrina had long wavy golden hair and sparkling blue eyes. Puck had dirty blonde hair and mischievous green eyes. Daphne had long dark brown hair that was in two braids and large matching eyes. Red had light brown hair and golden brown eyes. They were exactly like the books had described them. Except that the books failed to mention how incredibly beautiful Sabrina was or how very hot Puck was.

"Emagawd!" Andrea squealed.

"Um," Sabrina said looking at her companions.

"I'm Isabelle!" Isabelle said.

Sabrina frowned. "I'm Sabrina and this is my sister Da-"

"We already know who you guys are!" Andrea said and grinned. "You're Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, descendents of the Brothers Grimm! And you're Little Red Riding Hood! And you're Puck, a character from Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream! And you call yourself the Trickster King and have a huge crush on Sabrina and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Puck exclaimed. "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON GRIMM!"

Sabrina slammed her hand over Puck's mouth. "You want the teachers to find out there's four random kids on campus?"

Puck mumbled something nobody understood and Sabrina took her hand away and wiped it on her jeans. "So you guys are Sisters Grimm fans, huh?"

Andrea and Isabelle nodded. "Your series is our favorite!" Isabelle said.

Sabrina nodded and looked over at Daphne. "Daph, can I get some forgetful dust?"

"NO!" Andrea and Isabelle practically shouted.

"Shut up!" Sabrina hissed at them.

"We're who you came here for!" Andrea quickly explained. "Like last week I got wings, pink insect-like wings like the books say Puck has!"

"Puck, we found your sister!" Daphne squealed and (even though she'd said she'd grown out of the habit) bit down on her palm.

Andrea's eyes widened and she looked at Isabelle. "That's why we were living with them!"

Sabrina frowned. "What are you talking about? And we're not taking you anywhere unless you prove you're Puck's sister!"

Andrea quickly pulled her sweatshirt off, revealing her already ripped in the back school shirt. "I'd rather show you in the bathroom," she told them looking around.

"But that's the girls bathroom!" Puck objected.

"Just go in!" Sabrina hissed and pushed him.

So they all went into the girls bathroom Puck commenting that looked pretty much exactly like the boys and then receiving a smack from Sabrina.

"So, I'm guessing you guys still aren't together?" Isabelle commented.

They both blushed. "Why would I wanna date that thing?" Sabrina said. "And why would I wanna date _her_?" Puck said.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Big disappointment!" she muttered to Isabelle.

"Just show us your wings!" Sabrina said.

So Andrea did and Puck examined them frowning. "You said you barely got them last week?" he asked.

Andrea nodded. "I haven't tried flying yet but I've been so tempted to!"

"Fairies' wings always appear at birth," Puck said.

"Maybe Granny will know why hers didn't!" Daphne suggested.

"Yeah," Puck said with a nod. "Let's get her to the old lady."

"They're in the middle of school!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"We can totally skip!" Andrea and Isabelle said together.

"Creeps," Puck muttered.

Sabrina shook her head. "That'll only cause suspicion, gimme your phone numbers and I'll give you ours so you'll know it's us when we call."

The girls sighed. "Fine."

**Well, that's all for today! I'm tired, g'nite!**


	11. Classmates

Chapter 10: Classmates

Andrea and Isabelle walked to their classroom unaware of the fact that Daphne and Red were following them.

"Daph, Red, get back here!" Sabrina hissed.

"Yeah, why do you wanna go to school?" Puck said following them.

"What if they have cute boys in their class?" Daphne said walking up to Room 7.

"Daphne Grimm, get back here!" Sabrina demanded running up to grab her arm.

"Grimm!" Puck said running up behind her.

And that's the moment when Daphne decided to open the door.

Andrea and Isabelle's teacher Mr. Aneldo had been giving them a lecture on how the class needed to be more mature. "Um, who are you?" he asked confused.

Sabrina muttered a curse under her breath.

"That's me and Andrea's cousins!" Isabelle quickly said and grabbed Andrea's arm and they ran up to stand next to them.

"Oh," Mr. Aneldo said still frowning. "You two are related?"

The girls shook their heads. "These two are my cousins and the other two are hers," Andrea told him pointing to Puck and Red.

"Oh," Mr. Aneldo said again. "Will you introduce yourselves then?"

"I'm Pu-" Puck began to say but he was interrupted when Sabrina elbowed him. "Robin, I mean Robin!

Two of Andrea and Isabelle's classmates Alexandra and Ruth frowned. They'd read The Sisters Grimm. 

"Don't use your real names!" Andrea quickly whispered.

"We're not the only ones who've read your series!" Isabelle explained.

Daphne grinned. "I'm Marshmallow!" she said loudly.

Sabrina put her face in her hand. "Her name is... Danielle?"

"My name is Ruby," Red said quietly.

"I'm... Serena?" Sabrina announced.

The boys were all staring at Sabrina and Puck frowned at them.

"OK?" Mr. Aneldo said and smirked because he'd noticed how all the boys were staring at Sabrina.

"Is it OK if they stay for the rest of the day?" Andrea asked hopefully.

Mr. Aneldo shrugged. "Just don't tell Mr. Signo." (The principal.)

Andrea and Isabelle grinned.

"In fact why don't we have free time?" Mr. Aneldo said.

Everyone cheered and ran outside.

"Hey, Robin!" a boy named Brenden said. "Wanna play basketball with us?" He glanced quickly at Sabrina.

Puck looked at Sabrina, Daphne, Red, Andrea, and Isabelle.

"Go!" Sabrina said and shooed him away.

Puck grinned. "Watch out I'm amazing!" he said in that cocky way of his.

Brenden gave him a surprised sort of look and shook his head. "We'll see about that, Robin!" With one last glance at Sabrina he ran outside and Puck followed.

"C'mon!" Isabelle hissed. "Before the other girls come over here!"

So they ran off to go stand in the shade.

"All of your classmates seem to like Sabrina," Red commented quietly.

Sabrina blushed. "No they don't!"

"Especially that one boy!" Daphne giggled.

Sabrina glared at her still blushing. "Shut up!"

"Oh, you mean Brenden?" Andrea said. "That's nothing new, he's a player!"

Sabrina turned to glare at her.

"Besides I think he has a girlfriend," Isabelle said.

"Good," Sabrina muttered.

"And you have a boyfriend!" Daphne giggled again.

"Aw, you and Puck are together already?" Andrea squealed out.

"No!" Sabrina almost shouted.

"Other girls are coming!" Red announced.

"Move, move, move!" Sabrina quickly said and started walking in the opposite direction. She took long quick steps which made her hard to keep up with.

"Jeez, slow down!" Andrea complained.

"Hey, Serena!" a voice yelled out. It was Brenden. He was standing on the half court line dribbling a basketball. "This one's for you!" Brenden shot the ball and it made it in! **{A.N. :O}**

Sabrina blushed and looked down.

Puck started to turn red with anger.

"Whoa, Robin, are you OK?" Brenden said.

Puck glared and cursed at him.

Brenden gave him that surprised sort of look again. "Oh I get it!" he said and smirked. "Serena's your girlfriend isn't she?"

"No!" Sabrina quickly said.

Puck turned and walked away.

"Pu- Robin!" Sabrina called out but he kept walking.

"Go get him!" Daphne told her. "You're the only one he'll talk to when he's mad."

Sabrina bit her lip, looked at Brenden, and jogged after Puck.

"Well, that didn't go too well," Isabelle said with a sigh.

"Classmates," Andrea muttered.

"So, how many people in your class have read the series?" Daphne asked trying to change the subject.

"Like four," Isabelle said.

Daphne shook her head and sighed.

They stood there in silence.

"Have you ever pretended to be us?" Red asked suddenly.

Andrea and Isabelle grinned. "I'm Sabrina and Isabelle's Daphne. Oh, and you see that kid over there? His name is Rafael but we call him by his last name Almarines, well, anyway he's Puck!" Andrea told her.

Daphne's eyes widened. "Is he your boyfriend?" she asked.

"No!" Andrea quickly said. "When Isabelle was reading one of the books one time he read Puck over her shoulder and said: 'I'm Puck!' so even though he says he doesn't wanna be Puck anymore he's stuck being Puck."

Daphne shook her head. "Some excuse!" she muttered and started running over to Almarines.

"Daphne!" Andrea and Isabelle hissed running after her.

"Too late," Red said shaking her head and walking after them.

"So, you're Puck!" Daphne said to Almarines and put her hands on her hips.

Almarines' mouth hung open and then he turned to look at Andrea and Isabelle. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"And she's your Sabrina, huh?" Daphne continued. "Well, she claims that you two don't like each other but c'mon everybody knows Puck and Sabrina like each other even if you're not the real ones!"

Andrea groaned and blushed.

Almarines blushed too. "Stop talking to me!" he said and turned away.

Daphne stepped in front of him. "Just remember follow your heart," she said and winked at him.

Almarines blushed again and looked helplessly over at Isabelle. She shrugged back.

"Let's get out of here," Andrea muttered and grabbed Daphne's arm.

Red shrugged at Isabelle as Andrea lead Daphne away. "There are some things that you just don't tell Daphne."

**Sorry, it took so long to update, I've been busy. But I'm quite positive I'll be able to update this story on Monday because I have a short day at school. Please review!**

**On a side note, BFFLTE, was this chapter long enough for you? :P**


	12. Talks

**I believe I forgot to mention how old the characters are, sorry.**

**Sabrina & Puck: 14**

**Daphne & Red: 11**

**Andrea & Isabelle: 12**

**So, yeah this takes place 2 years after ****The Council of Mirrors.**

Chapter 11: Talks

"Puck!" Sabrina called out yet again.

But Puck ignored her as walked down the hallway.

"Puck, you know he was just being a guy!" Sabrina told him running to keep up.

"Oh, shut up!" Puck said back. "Just go hang out with your new boyfriend!"

"Puck, I haven't even said a word to him!" Sabrina pointed out.

"You still like him!" Puck muttered. They were at the end of the hallway and he turned in the direction of the parking lot to leave.

"I do not like him!" Sabrina objected.

"Then why did you blush like that?" Puck asked and stopped walking to face her.

"'Cause it was embarrassing!" Sabrina answered looking down.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm getting out of here!"

"Wait, Puck!" Sabrina said and grabbed his arm. "Don't leave!"

"Why?" Puck asked frowning at her. "I thought you didn't like having me around."

Sabrina looked at the ground.

"Answer me, Grimm!" Puck said impatiently and maybe even kind of hopefully?

"What about your sister?" Sabrina asked still not looking at him.

Puck sighed. "I never said I wanted a sister!"

"Yeah, well I never said I wanted Daphne or Basil but they exist too so if I have to deal with my siblings you have to deal with yours!" Sabrina told him. Honestly, Sabrina loved her brother and sister more than anything! (at least that's what she liked to think because she was still denying that she loved Puck.)

Puck sighed again. "Let go of me, Grimm!" he said and Sabrina couldn't help blushing as she realized she was still holding his arm.

"Just come back with me and we can ignore all the guys!" Sabrina begged.

Puck shook his head. "I'm not going back there! They already think you're my girlfriend!"

"Well, you can't leave yet," Sabrina pointed out.

"Um, yeah I can!" Puck objected.

"Puck!" Sabrina whined.

"Just come with me, Grimm!" Puck said quietly.

Sabrina opened her mouth, closed it, and stared at the ground. "I can't," she finally said. "We can't leave Daphne and Red all alone."

Puck sighed. "Fine, Grimm, you win. But if one of those guys come near you-"

"Stop being so protective!" Sabrina interrupted. "It's annoying! I mean you know I can take care of myself!"

"Um, no you can't!" Puck said. "If I disappeared you'd be dead in only seconds!"

"Oh, really? I was perfectly fine without you when I was in New York and you were traveling the world with Uncle Jake!" Sabrina said back.

Puck snorted. "And how many times did you run into any magical stuff?"

"None," Sabrina muttered.

"And then when Uncle Jake got tired of me playing pranks on him and sent me back to Ferryport Landing you and Marshmallow decided to come live with the old lady so I only got a two year break from saving you!" Puck whined.

Sabrina sighed. "Shut up, Puck!"

Puck grinned. "Oh, Grimm, our little talks always make me feel better!"


	13. Call Me!

Chapter 12: Call Me!

Andrea and Isabelle were hanging out at Isabelle's house on a Friday night impatiently waiting for a call from the Grimms.

"They should have called by now," Andrea muttered as she looked at the clock. "I'm going home soon."

"Your parents should have just let you sleep over," Isabelle answered.

Andrea shrugged and kept staring at the clock while Isabelle stared at the phone. "This is boring," Isabelle finally said.

"Go grab KD Jr. and the rest of your stuffed animals and we'll throw them around," Andrea suggested.

"Good idea," Isabelle said and got up to go grab her stuffed animals. When she got back she began throwing one stuffed animal at Andrea every time she said a word. "So- how- are- you?"

"I'm- fine," Andrea replied throwing them back.

"That's- nice- what- do- you- wanna- talk- about?" Isabelle asked as she flung the last one at Andrea's head.

"Ow! That- wasn't- nice!" Andrea complained hurling them back at her.

"Hey- don't- hit- me- on- the- head!" Isabelle said back.

Suddenly the phone rang and the girls pounced. "I got it, Mom!" Isabelle yelled. "Hello?"

"Gimme the phone!" Andrea hissed, trying to grab it.

Isabelle held it up high. "Can't get it now!"

"Gimme the phone!" Andrea repeated.

"Um, hello?" they heard Sabrina's voice say from the phone.

"Hi!" Isabelle said bringing the phone to her ear.

"Hey, we told Granny that we snuck away to find you and she said we're going to leave for New York like in a week," Sabrina told her.

"Oh," Isabelle said and bit her lip. "They're leaving in a week!" she whispered to Andrea.

Andrea snatched up the phone. "Why are you guys leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Well, we already found what we came here for and since Titania said she wanted her daughter as soon as possible-"

"Whoa, _daughter_?" Andrea exclaimed. "Explanation, please!"

"You're Puck's sister!" Daphne squealed into the phone.

"Daph, gimme the phone back!" Sabrina's voice in the back ground said.

Then Isabelle snatched the phone back. "OK, I'm only hearing one half of this conversation from Andrea so I'm guessing since she's the one with wings she's like Puck's sister or something!"

"Correct," Red's voice said.

"Red, gimme that phone!" Sabrina said in the back ground.

"Don't give it to her, Red!" Daphne's voice yelled.

Isabelle couldn't help laughing a little. "So are you taking us with you to New York?"

"Correct," Red's voice said again.

"We're going to New York!" Isabelle squealed to Andrea.

Andrea snatched the phone away from her again. "Whoa, New York! What are we going to tell our parents?"

"The truth," Red answered.

"Red, I said gimme that damn phone!" Sabrina yelled. "And, Daphne, get off of me!"

"I think it's time to hang up!" Red said quickly. "Start packing, goodbye!" And then the line went dead.

Andrea looked over at Isabelle. "Looks like we're going to New York!" she said with a grin.

**Please review!**


	14. No New York?

Chapter 13: No New York?

The day before they left for New York Sabrina, Daphne, and Red all decided to show up at Andrea and Isabelle's school again (without Puck because he refused to go back) to talk about New York. During their P.E. Andrea and Isabelle went to the bathroom where only Sabrina, Daphne, and Red were waiting for them.

"Hey!" Andrea said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to talk to you about New York," Daphne replied.

"Oh," Isabelle said. "Well, we're all packed and we've already told our families."

Sabrina frowned. "What do you mean _we_?" she asked.

"We as in me and Isabelle!" Andrea answered.

Sabrina, Daphne, and Red exchanged a look. "Only Andrea is coming," Red finally told them.

Andrea and Isabelle looked at each other and cried out: "NO!"

"Sorry," Sabrina said and shrugged. "We only came to pick up Puck's sister, you Andrea!"

Andrea bit her lip. "But Isabelle's like an ever after too!" she exclaimed.

Sabrina, Daphne, and Red exchanged another look. "How?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah, how?" Isabelle asked her best friend frowning.

"Awhile ago you and I found letters, remember?" Andrea told her.

Isabelle nodded. "Do you think that means something?" she asked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sabrina said. "What do you mean you found letters?"

"I found a Grimm G and Andrea found the initials A.Q." Isabelle answered.

"Well, if you found a Grimm G that has to mean something!" Red said in a quiet yet excited way.

Daphne bit her palm. "Another girl in the house!" she squealed.

"I'm sure it does mean something but we can't take her without telling Granny first!" Sabrina pointed out.

"So does that mean if Granny says yes I can go with you guys?" Isabelle asked hopefully.

Sabrina gave  
her a small smile. "Make sure you're stuff is ready, you're going to New York!"

Andre and Isabelle let out a happy squeal.

Daphne bit her palm even harder. "We'll be here tomorrow right when school ends to pick you up and drive you all the way to Ferryport Landing," she said removing her hand to tell them.

"After school?" Andrea said and bit her lip. "What about our stuff?"

"Your parents can bring them," Red suggested.

"M-kay," Isabelle said.

"You guys should go back to class now," Sabrina told them.

Andrea and Isabelle groaned. "I guess we might as well enjoy our classmates while we still have them," Andrea muttered.

"You guys can probably come visit," Daphne told her.

Andrea shrugged. "Bye."

Then they walked out of the bathroom lost in thought. Suddenly both girls stopped. Their eyes had landed on two different things, but at the same time. On the ground there was an A made with cracks but Andrea wasn't sure it had been there before. Underneath the rose bushes a bunch of petals had fallen into the shape of a Grimm G.

**Ooh, they finally found some more letters! Yay! Please review & tell me what you think!**


	15. Off to New York

Chapter 14: Off to New York

Andrea and Isabelle had just said their good-byes and were following Sabrina to the Grimms' car with their many, many bags.

"Are we finally gonna meet Granny?" Andrea asked.

Sabrina nodded. "C'mon, we have to be out of the state before we stop to sleep!"

"Fine," Isabelle muttered.

The girls hurried to the car and outside of it stood an old woman with grey hair and eyes. Next to her stood a tall old man whom was very, very skinny.

"He kind of looks like your grandpa," Andrea whispered to Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugged. "Kind of."

"Hello, _lieblings_!" Granny said and smiled at them.

"Hi!" Andrea and Isabelle said at the same time.

"You can call me Granny Relda and this is Mr. Canis," Granny told them.

Andrea and Isabelle grinned at each other. "We already know who you guys are!" Isabelle said. "We love The Sisters Grimm!"

Granny smiled over at Daphne. "So you weren't lying!"

Daphne grinned back. "You're pretty much getting two more grand-daughters now."

Granny's smile turned into a small frown. "Titania wants her daughter so I don't know if Andrea will be staying with us."

"Oh," Daphne said and looked at Isabelle. "What about her?"

Granny shrugged. "I'm not sure, _liebling_, she might stay with us."

"What?" Andrea cried out. "We're still gonna be separated?"

"That's so not cool!" Isabelle muttered.

"I'm sure Titania will let you stay," Granny reassured her.

Isabelle shrugged. "Can we put our bags away, my arms are going to fall off!"

Granny nodded and grinned. "Off to New York!"

**Yes, yes, I know this chapter was pretty short but I'm short on time 'cause I have to go to dance practice and then to a certain cute guy's house. =D Hehe, anyways please review!**


	16. Complicated Car Rides

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Last week was my Birth Week and I refused to leave you an Author's Note because I HATE the disappointment of seeing a stupid Author's Note instead of a new chapter. So I decided to make an extremely long chapter to make it up for you. YAY! **

Chapter 15: Complicated Car Rides

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled and smacked the fairy on the head. The two of them were sitting next to each other in the car and everyone refused to admit that it had been a bad idea.

"Why can't you two just cooperate?" Daphne complained.

"Because no matter what I do she gets mad at me!" Puck answered.

"That's because you always do something stupid!" Sabrina yelled and smacked him on the head again.

"OW!" Puck yelled back.

Sabrina giggled and everyone stared at her.(She didn't usually giggle, she claimed it was too _girly_ of her.) Sabrina frowned back at them and turned back to Puck with a smirk. "It's about time you showed pain!"

"Shut up!" Puck hissed and raised his hand to slap her.

Sabrina stared at his hand. "Go ahead, I dare you."

"Finally!" Daphne squealed and turned around (she was sitting next to Sabrina) to look at Red, Andrea, and Isabelle. "You're finally gonna get to see them have an interesting fight!"

Andrea frowned. "They've all looked pretty interesting to me so far," she pointed out.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Those were the normal ones," she replied and turned back around.

Red nodded in agreement. "But Puck will never ever hit Sabrina so he'll find some excuse not to and Sabrina makes fun of him for it," she whispered.

"I heard that, Red!" Puck said and glared over at her.

Red blushed. "It's the truth!" she muttered and held her book up over her face.

"It is the truth, fairy boy," Sabrina pointed out and crossed her arms. "You never give me a fair fight."

"There will be no fighting," Granny said distractedly from the passenger's seat. She was reading a large book that was probably one full of fairy tales.

"Trust me, Grimm, you don't want me to fight you!" Puck said cockily.

"Oh, trust me, Puck, I do want you to fight me!" Sabrina said back and narrowed her eyes. "But I know you never ever will 'cause you're scared you'll lose to me!"

Puck turned red with anger. "You won't lose to me! I'm the Trickster King and _no one_ can beat me!" he yelled at her.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and gave him another smack on the head.

"Stop hitting me!" Puck yelled. He turned as red as turned Red's shirt and clenched his fists.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "He's gonna blow!" she exclaimed.

"Whoa, Puck!" Sabrina said and grabbed his arm. "Calm down!"

"Stop the car!" Puck said through gritted teeth and Mr. Canis actually listened to him.

"Why are we stopping?" Granny asked and looked up. "We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"The boy needs some air," Mr. Canis answered.

Granny nodded and went back to her book.

Puck threw the door open and got out. He took a deep breath, slammed the door closed, and ran.

"Jeez, Sabrina!" Andrea said.

"I know!" Isabelle agreed.

Sabrina didn't even bother looking at them. She was staring after Puck with worry in her eyes.

"You're playing the game of love all wrong!" Andrea told her.

Sabrina's eyes widened and she looked at her. "We're not in love!" she objected.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "It's so obvious!" she said back.

Sabrina shook her head. "He hates my guts," she said quietly.

"Aw c'mon, you know that's not true!" Daphne told her.

Sabrina shook her head. "Just stop talking to me!" she said and closed her eyes.

So they all sat there in an awkward silence for fifteen minutes. **(A.N. How boring! :/) **Finally Mr. Canis broke it by saying: "You should go get him."

Sabrina opened her eyes and stared at him. "You're not talking to me, are you?"

Mr. Canis gave her a small smile. "You're the only one that's opinion matters to him, you're the only one that can hurt him, and you're the only one that can make him better," he told her.

Sabrina stared at him and opened her mouth to say something but closed it. "I guess I'll try," she muttered and opened the door to the car. She ran off in the direction he'd gone in. Sabrina quickly found him lying on the ground staring at the sky. "Hey," she said quietly.

"What do you want, Grimm?" Puck asked with a blank expression.

"We, um, have to go?" Sabrina told him.

Puck sighed and closed his eyes. "Couldn't have you guys sent Marshmallow to tell me that? Or Red, or Andrea, or Isabelle?" he asked and opened his eyes to stare at her.

Sabrina stared back at him. _His eyes are just so gorgeous!_ she thought and then mentally slapped herself for thinking it.

Puck sat up and turned so he could still stare at her. "Are you gonna answer me or not?" he asked.

Sabrina stared at the ground and then back at him. "I guess," she said.

"So why did you come instead?"

Sabrina sighed and plopped down in front of him. "Listen, Puck, I'm sorry!" she burst out. "If I'd known smacking you bothers you so much I wouldn't do it so often!" Sabrina stared at the ground. _Now he's gonna make fun of you for apologizing! That stupid, gorgeous fairy!_

Puck crawled closer to her and lifted her chin so she'd look at him. "Apology accepted," he said softly.

Sabrina stared at him in shock at their closeness. Suddenly her eyes glimmered and she began leaning in... filling the space between them...

Puck watched her leaning in, not knowing what do. _OK, this time she's leaning in to me! _he thought. _She won't punch you in the stomach again! Will she?_ Suddenly Puck quickly pulled away, right before their lips met.

Sabrina opened her eyes and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Sabrina!" Puck said and ran back to the car.

Sabrina stared after him. "So close," she muttered. "Our lips were so close..."


	17. New York FINALLY

**I don't have much of an idea of where I'm going with this story. I only have like 2 chapter ideas for after this 1 so yeah... I might just focus on finishing up ****Because of Another**** and then come back to this story. **

_U know who _**also known as **_Bfflte_**,** **I better not get any complaints from you about that message. But I will allow all of my other readers to complain all they want. =) Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: New York FINALLY

"FINALLY!" Andrea said and jumped out of the car. They were in New York City and she'd never seen anything like it. Everything seemed so much more fast and busy.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Isabelle exclaimed climbing out of the car after her.

"Yeah, I guess," Sabrina said with a shrug. "Lived here my whole life so it's all pretty normal to me."

"Well, I suppose it is awesome," Red said and smiled at Isabelle.

"It's just a stupid city!" Puck muttered loudly.

"Aw, Puck, why are you being so un-punk rock lately?" Daphne complained.

"Shut up, Marshmallow," Puck said and turned away from them.

"Seriously, what did you do to him?" Daphne asked her sister. "He's been acting like that since you almost made him explode!"

Sabrina blushed and stared at the ground. "Nothing," she said.

"Yeah, right!" Andrea said, shaking her head. "You totally pissed my brother off!"

"Well, I didn't do anything to piss him off," Sabrina told them, still staring at the ground.

"Well, you must have done something," Red said. "He won't even look at you now."

The blush returned to Sabrina's cheeks. "Nothing," she muttered. "Nothing happened."

"Did something almost happen?" Daphne asked with a giggle.

"Shut up, Marshmallow!" Puck said, suddenly turning around. "What part of nothing happened don't you get?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at him.

"_Liebling_, are you OK?" Granny asked.

Puck glanced quickly at Sabrina and didn't reply.

"Something definitely happened," Isabelle whispered to Andrea and she nodded in agreement.

"OK, _lieblings_, let's get to Faerie!" Granny said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Yes, Granny," Andrea said and then realized what she'd said and blushed. "It is OK that I call you that, right?"

Granny smiled at her and nodded. "You're all my grandchildren, by blood or not," she told her.

Then they all walked into Central Park with Granny and Mr. Canis leading, Daphne and Red right behind them, Andrea and Isabelle behind, then Sabrina walking in front of Puck.

"Hey," Puck suddenly whispered into her ear.

Sabrina jumped. "What?" she said back.

Puck's mouth suddenly went dry. Why did he have to start talking to her in the first place? "Um, I'm sorry," he finally said.

"About what?" Sabrina asked. Her heart began pounding quicker and she felt nervous all of a sudden.

"About how I've been acting," Puck told her.

"Oh." Sabrina hoped her tone hadn't sounded disappointed.

"I guess I just feel weird after what, y'know, happened..." Puck said and started blushing a little.

Sabrina began blushing a little too. "I don't blame you for not wanting to kiss me," she muttered.

"Trust me, Grimm, I would have," Puck blurted out.

Sabrina suddenly stopped and turned to face him. "So why didn't you?"

Puck stared back at her and his mouth moved up and down as he tried to find something to say.

"C'mon, _lieblings_, we're here!" Granny called out.

Puck quickly ran ahead of Sabrina and stopped next to Andrea. "You're about to meet our mother," he told her. "And she's one of those perfectionist sorts of people so I suggest you fix yourself up." Puck looked her up and down.

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him. "I look cute and girly, _brother_, in case you haven't noticed!" she said back.

"That's your opinion," Isabelle muttered.

Puck grinned at her.

"Puck, be nice to your little sister!" Daphne said and crossed her arms.

"Alright, _lieblings_, no more fighting of any sort," Granny said and turned to the Hans Christian Anderson statue. "Knock, knock."

Andrea and Isabelle grinned at each other. "Just like the books!"


	18. Titiana

**GUESS WHAT?! **

**No wait, sorry, I should apologize first for not updating. Sorry.**

**OK now: GUESS WHAT?! Thanks to a stranger I have an awesome idea for this story so I'm gonna keep writing this story! YAY! Well, I always was gonna continue the story but I'd like run out of ideas for after the characters arrive in Ferryport Landing. Anyways, now I know what I'm gonna do with them there! YAY! **

**Oh yeah, and thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 17: Titiana

They were immediately met with a welcoming party. And at the front of it was a woman dressed entirely in leopard print, long dark brown hair that was professionally styled, and shocking blue eyes. Next to her stood a boy who had the same blonde hair as Puck but the same blue eyes as the woman standing next to him.

"Mustardseed," Isabelle whispered to Andrea, maybe a little too dreamily.

"Relda Grimm!" the woman cried out. "You finally brought me my daughter!"

"Y'know, I'm here too!" Puck announced and crossed his arms.

Titiana rolled her eyes. "Come, my child!" She looked at Andrea and Isabelle, trying to decide which one was hers.

Andrea hesitantly stepped forward. "Uh, hi, Mom?"

Titiana rushed forward and gave her a big bear hug. "How I've waited for your arrival!"

"Um, me too?" Andrea said.

"Is everything you a question?" Titiana asked with a frown.

"No," Andrea answered.

"Good." Titiana turned and looked at Mustardseed. "Come say hello to your sister!"

Mustardseed stepped forward and bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose. _Never mind him!_

Andrea smiled back at him. "You too."

"Alright, Dream, come with me now!" Titiana said. "I'll show you your bedroom!"

"OK!" Andrea said, hoping her mother had made a good choice in her room.

Titiana grabbed her hand and began walking quickly into The Golden Egg saying: "And after I show you your room we'll have to get you fitted for a whole new outfit because the one you're wearing is not right for a princess!"

Everyone except for Puck and Sabrina followed.

"Poor kid," Sabrina said and shook her head.

Puck shrugged. "It's the royal life."

Sabrina sighed.

Puck looked around nervously. Why did they have to get stuck alone so much? "Hey," he suddenly said. "Wanna go see something?"

Sabrina shrugged. "Uh, sure?"

Puck hesitantly grabbed her hand and ran into The Golden Egg. They ran through many different hallways knocking over a lot of vases and plants along the way.

Sabrina laughed. "Have you always done this?"

Puck grinned. "Maybe."

They finally got to a certain door.

"You ready to see where I use to hang out a lot?" Puck asked.

"Sure."

Puck opened the door. Inside was a room full of windows **{A.N. Yeah, I'm using my idea from ****Because of Another****!}**

"Wow," Sabrina said looking around. "This place has an awesome view of like everything!"

Puck grinned at her. "Yeah, but it's nothing compared to the view I'm looking at right now."

**Ooh, Puck's getting all romanticy! I wonder when he'll ask Sabrina out...**

**Please review!**


	19. Kitkat

Chapter 18: Kitkat

They were all in a large dining room eating odd fairy foods that Sabrina, Andrea, and Isabelle all refused to touch.

"C'mon, it's not bad!" Daphne said and food sprayed out of her mouth.

"Ew, Daph, don't talk with food in your mouth!" Sabrina said.

Daphne rolled her eyes and kept on eating.

"It's actually pretty good," Red agreed.

"But it's nothing like the old lady's cooking!" Puck announced.

"Why thank you, Puck," Granny said and smiled. "At least I think..."

Puck grinned and kept stuffing his face.

Sabrina sighed and looked helplessly at Andrea and Isabelle. They shrugged.

"Grimm, I know you're starving," Puck said.

"Yeah, so?" Sabrina answered.

"I may have a kitkat in my hoodie pocket..."

"Gimme it!" Sabrina, Daphne, Andrea, and Isabelle yelled at the same time.

Puck frowned. "Now, Marshmallow, you're not starving. Andrea, you're my sister and I don't want to make you think we're going to get along. Isabelle, you're my sister's best friend which makes my answer 'No.' So here ya go, Grimm!" Puck dug into his pocket and pulled out a large kitkat.

Sabrina reached for it but Puck shoved it back into his pocket. "Puck!" Sabrina whined.

Puck grinned. "I'll give it to you on one condition!" he said.

Sabrina sighed. "What?"

"You say that I am the most hottest guy on the planet and that you have a secret shrine of me in your room and... that every single page in your diary is about how much you adore me!" Puck said and smirked.

Daphne, Andrea, and Isabelle giggled while Red tried to hide her smile.

"Well, it looks like I'm not eating," Sabrina said and sat back in her chair.

Puck frowned. "Fine then," he muttered.

Sabrina sighed as she watched him start stuffing his face again. Suddenly he looked up at her watching him and quick as a flash he put the kitkat in her lap.

Sabrina's eyes widened as she stared at it.

"Don't just stare at it!" Puck whispered not looking at her. "Eat it, but secretly. I don't want anyone thinking that I show pity."

Sabrina grinned. "Thanks, Puck."

**Aw, isn't Puck sweet? In a don't let anyone know sort of way... Anyway, please review! I love seeing what you guys have to say about my stories!**


	20. Home?

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 19: Home?

"I hope you like your new home!" Titiana told Andrea after dinner.

"Whoa, new home?" Andrea answered.

"Of course!" Titiana said back and smiled in a creepy sort of way. "The reason Relda went off to find you is so that you can come and live here with me!"

"Poor kid!" Sabrina muttered to Puck.

Puck nodded in return.

"But I wanted to live with the Grimms..." Andrea told her.

Titiana laughed. "You can't live with the Grimms!"

"You let Puck live with us!" Daphne pointed out.

Titiana opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it and shut her mouth.

"It's 'cause you love him more than me, huh?" Andrea said and gave her a pouty look.

"Oh no, darling, I love you way more than him!" Titiana exclaimed.

"Gee, love you too," Puck muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Sabrina awkwardly patted his back while Titiana frowned at him.

"Can I please live with the Grimms?" Andrea asked."... Mother?"

Titiana grinned at the sound of that. "Oh, I don't know, darling, I didn't send Relda across the country to get you just so she can keep you!"

"Well, you should know I won't stay unless Isabelle stays," Andrea told her.

Isabelle elbowed her. "I don't wanna stay here with your crazy new mother!"

"Prepare another room!" Titiana yelled at one of her servants.

"Her room has to be near mine."

"Near my daughter's!"

"Um." Andrea bit her lip.

Everyone stared at her, waiting to hear her next demand.

"What if we live with the Grimms part time?" Andrea asked.

Titiana frowned "What do you mean part time?"

"Like until summer's over," Andrea said."And then we'll come back and then every summer you'll let us go back to live with them."

"Andrea, it's November!" Isabelle whispered to her.

Titiana smiled. "That sounds like a great plan," she said. "Now say your good-byes."

"OK!" Andrea answered. "Bye, Mother!"

Titiana frowned. "But..."

"I said until summer's over!" Andrea told her. "Then we'll come back, you said it was a great plan!"

"What?" Titiana was very confused.

"Don't worry, Mother, we'll be back after summer!" Andrea told her. "Now let's get out of here!"

**I couldn't ditch my characters with... -shiver- Titiana! I mean they're the ones that see the letters for crying out loud! Anyways...**

**Please review!**


	21. One day!

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Chapter 20: One Day!

"We're here!" Daphne sang.

"Home sweet home!" Red said and smiled.

Andrea and Isabelle stared out the window. "Why did you get the window seat?" Andrea whined.

"Because I'm younger than you!" Isabelle replied.

"Yeah, but you're taller than me!" Andrea pointed out.

"Girls, no fighting!" Granny said and looked up from her book.

"OK, Granny," they sighed dramatically and went on looking out the window.

"Remind me why we had to bring the best friend?" Puck asked.

Isabelle sent him a death glare and stuck out her tongue.

"Because she sees letters too and she only sees Grimm Gs," Sabrina answered.

"What the heck is a Grimm G anyway?" Puck asked.

"A uppercase and lowercase G joined together," Sabrina answered.

Puck stared at her with a blank expression.

Sabrina smacked him softly on the head and muttered: "Stupid."

"Are you really gonna start hitting him again?" Daphne asked.

"He deserved that one!" Sabrina answered.

"Plus it's not like her smacks hurt!" Puck said.

Sabrina elbowed him.

"Seriously, why can't they just be like the fan fictions?" Andrea complained.

Daphne grinned. "Yeah, why aren't you guys like the fan fictions?"

Sabrina and Puck blushed. "Um, maybe 'cause this is real life!" Puck told her.

"Yeah," Sabrina agreed.

Daphne roller her eyes.

"Be patient," Red said. "One day they will be like the fan fictions and we'll all be annoyed with them because of it."

Daphne grinned. "One day!"

Sabrina and Puck blushed again.

"Hopefully, soon!" Andrea said.

"Nope!" Puck told her. "'Cause Grimm's not even in to me, are you, Grimm?" Puck turned to Sabrina.

Sabrina stared back and opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You were supposed to say no!" Puck muttered as the girls all giggled.

Sabrina shrugged still blushing.

Puck sighed and leaned back. "One day, Grimm," he whispered to her. "One day you'll learn what to say."

Sabrina shrugged again. "Maybe I will one day." Then she grinned at him. "But I highly doubt it."

**OK, not very long but hey I hoped you enjoyed it! I'm so happy with this story because I currently have 38 reviews, 4 followers, & 4 favorites! I never thought people would like one of my stories so much. Thanks! I 3 you guys!**

**Please review!**


	22. Home

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

Chapter 21: Home

"Wow, the house is a nice one!" Isabelle commented.

"Yeah," Andrea agreed and looked down at her IPod. "Do you guys have wifi here?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "We may live in a boring little town but we do have some electronics."

"I have an Xbox!" Puck said, proudly.

"Yeah, but Sabrina's really the one that uses it," Daphne pointed out.

"And she can beat you at every single game you have!" Red said.

"He sucks at video games!" Sabrina said and grinned.

"Shut up!" Puck muttered.

Sabrina patted him on the back and said: "Did we offend the little baby?"

The girls all giggled while Puck turned red. "Shut up!" he muttered again.

"Alright, alright, no fighting!" Granny said.

"Yes, Granny," everyone said together.

Granny smiled at that. "Well, let's go inside!" Then she walked up to the door and took out a large key ring and began unlocking all of the locks.

"Just like the books!" Isabelle whispered to Andrea.

"Yup, lots of stuff are still the same!" Red nosily whispered back.

Andrea and Isabelle stared at her.

"What?" Red said and shrugged. "Haven't you ever thought that quiet people notice and hear more things than loud people?"

The girls shrugged. "You a detective?" Isabelle asked her.

Red grinned. "Yup!" she said, proudly. "Just like the rest of the Grimms."

"'Cause she technically is a Grimm," Daphne said and wrapped her arm around Red.

Red smiled back at her.

Finally Granny opened the door.

"Finally, I thought you guys would never get back!" a woman's voice said from inside.

Andrea and Isabelle looked at each other.

"Hello, Veronica," Granny said.

Andrea and Isabelle squealed as Veronica came into view. She had the same dark brown hair and eyes as Daphne. "Who are these two?" she asked, looking at them.

"I'm Andrea," Andrea told her. "Puck's long lost sister."

"And I'm Isabelle!" Isabelle told her. "Andrea's best friend."

Veronica nodded. "I thought you only went to get Titiana's daughter and I thought she was suppose to stay in Faerie!" she said to Granny. "Not that I'm complaining or anything!" she quickly added.

Granny smiled and ruffled both girls' hair. "Andrea found a way to convince Titiana to let her live with us for awhile and Isabelle is something special too," she answered.

"Oh," Veronica said and nodded, obviously still confused. "Well, come in and see your new home, girls! I hope you love it!"

**All done with this chapter because now I have to go do... -shiver- math! Sorry, if you actually like math but I don't. So, anyways...**

**Please review!**


	23. Ferry Port Landing

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

Chapter 22: Ferry Port Landing

"This really is a small town," Isabelle commented.

Granny had dropped off the children in town to explore for awhile.

"Well, lots of people left after the barrier was destroyed by Mirror," Sabrina told her.

"Do you guys have a new Mirror?" Andrea asked.

Daphne shook her head. "Bunny can't make a new one," she said. "She lost her eyes."

Andrea and Isabelle cringed. "I was really hoping that that had been just to make the book more interesting," Andrea said.

"She has a seeing eye wolf now!" Puck said. "He's an awesome pet, but the old lady won't let me get one!" He pouted a little.

"Yet she lets him keep monkeys!" Sabrina said and shook her head.

"Well, you guys kinda already have a wolf," Isabelle pointed out.

Red stared at the ground. "Well, I suppose that's true."

"Yeah, but you can actually control Bunny's wolf," Puck said and raised his eyebrows at Red.

Red shrugged. "I can control it."

"Through meditating," Daphne added.

Red nodded. "Mr. Canis and I mediate every morning," she told them.

Isabelle frowned. "Don't you have to like stand still and not talk to mediate?" she asked.

Red nodded.

"Ha!" Andrea said and elbowed Isabelle. "You could never mediate!"

"Neither could you!" Isabelle said back.

"Aren't best friends suppose to get along?" Puck asked confused.

"Since when do you know anything about friends?" Sabrina asked back.

Puck narrowed his eyes at her. "I hope you realize that I will drop you in the river, Grimm."

"Yeah, and then you'll pretend to hit your head on a nonexistent barrier so she can give you CPR again," Andrea giggled.

Sabrina blushed. "That was in the books too?" she asked.

"The books take place from when you came to Ferry Port Landing to after you guys met Peter Pan!" Isabelle said and grinned at Puck's angry face.

"And it shows us two things in the future!" Andrea added.

Daphne giggled. "I've read all of the books and when I told Sabrina about it she almost slapped me."

"What?" Puck said confused.

"You haven't told him?" Andrea exclaimed. "You crash Sabrina's wedding and then you guys have two-"

Sabrina's hand slammed over Andrea's mouth. "You say more stuff than you should," she said. "Maybe you and Puck are related."

"Hey!" Puck and Andrea(obviously muffled) said together.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's just get off this subject!" she said. "We came here to explore Ferry Port Landing a little, so let's explore!"

**Blah, blah, blah, I don't know what to say so:**

**Please review!**


	24. Growing Up

**Thanks for all your reviews! Now, if you've found the last couple of chapters kinda boring sorry! But I was just stalling because the interestingly chaotic stuff is about to happen now!**

Chapter 23: Growing Up

"I have a question," Andrea announced one night while she, Isabelle, Puck, and Granny were watching TV. (Obviously, Granny wasn't watching she was just reading her book.)

"OK, _liebling_," Granny said. "Tell us what it is."

"Since I'm Puck's sister, that makes me a fairy right?" Andrea asked.

"Yes," Granny answered.

"And fairies can stay young forever too so I'm like technically an Everafter right?" Andrea continued.

"Fairies don't stay young forever," Puck told her. "And you are not an Everafter!"

"Suckish," Isabelle muttered to Andrea and she nodded in agreement.

"But what if you guys turned me into an Everafter?" Andrea asked. "And Isabelle too, of course!"

Granny frowned. "It's very complicated ,_liebling_."

"But Mr. Canis turned you into an Everafter!" Isabelle pointed out. "So why can't he do the same with us?"

Granny sighed. "I told you, _lieblings_, it's very complicated to add a story into The Book of the Everafter. I'm not even sure how Mr. Canis did that the first time."

Andrea sighed, hoping it sounded like she'd given up on the discussion.

"We have to become Everafters," Isabelle whispered to her.

Andrea nodded. "You got a plan?"

Isabelle grinned. "You bet I do!"

**OK, so I didn't really mention the Grimms in this one but hey if you read through my first couple of chapters you can deal with this one! And yes it's short & I might not update tomorrow or Wednesday, but please bare with me! My mind is wandering more than usual. **

**Please review!**


	25. Enemies

**Well, really the only reviews I've gotten for this story are people who I can actually PM back & the guests have only left comments. So yeah... please enjoy:**

Chapter 24: Enemies

"Sabrina, we have to ask you a question," Isabelle said as she and Andrea stood in Sabrina's doorway.

Sabrina looked up from her book. "Sure, what is it?"

"Y'know how there's the Book of the Everafter?" Andrea asked.

Sabrina frowned and nodded.

"We'd like to know where it is..." Andrea continued.

"No," Sabrina answered immediately and went back to reading her book.

"Aw, c'mon!" Isabelle whined.

"End of discussion!" Sabrina told them.

"We just wanna read your story!" Isabelle lied.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "It's nothing special!"

"It is to us!" Andrea told her and gave her a puppy dog face.

"You guys haven't even been here long and you're already starting to act annoying!" Sabrina groaned.

"I was really hoping having a sister wouldn't be like this," Andrea said to Isabelle.

"I'm not your sister!" Sabrina cried out.

Isabelle sighed. "C'mon, let's leave Grimm alone."

"Don't call me that!" Sabrina told her.

"So we can't call you that but Puck can?" Isabelle questioned and smirked.

Sabrina opened her mouth but no words came out and she began to turn red.

Andrea and Isabelle giggled. "C'mon, let's go find Daphne!" Andrea said.

"Yeah," Isabelle agreed. "She's always been the most helpful Grimm."

Sabrina frowned at them. "Just get out of my room."

The girls shrugged and walked into the hallway.

"And close the door!" Sabrina called out.

"Nah, we're good!" Andrea answered.

Sabrina frowned and got up. She watched them head towards Daphne and Red's room and shook her head. Sabrina slammed her door shut and plopped back down on her bed.

"I just thought of something," Andrea said, right before Isabelle knocked on Daphne and Red's door.

"What?" Isabelle asked and lowered her hand.

"I think we just made enemies with Sabrina Grimm," Andrea told her.

"Puck!" Isabelle cursed.

**Oh no! O_o My characters are in trouble! **

**Puh-lease review!**


	26. A Little Help

**Sorry, I didn't update on Friday. I was going to but I didn't get the chance to. Sorry :( But thanks for your reviews.**

Chapter 25: A Little Help

"Hi!" Daphne said when she opened the door.

"Hey!" Andrea and Isabelle answered.

Red suddenly popped out from behind Daphne. "You guys need something?" she asked.

"Actually, yes," Isabelle replied.

"What?" Daphne and Red asked together and then giggled.

"We need your help," Andrea told them.

Daphne grinned. "Do you need us to solve a case?" she asked excitedly.

"Oh yes!" Red exclaimed. "Please tell me it is!"

"No, it's not a case," Andrea answered.

Daphne and Red sighed.

"We need your help with something else," Isabelle said quickly. "Something that's way more gravy than a case!"

Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Well, then! Come inside and we'll have a little talk."

Daphne and Red's room was half red and half purple and both sides were a mirror image of one another's.

"This is kinda creepy," Andrea whispered.

Isabelle shrugged "I think it's kinda gravy!"

Andrea rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you need our help with?" Red asked as she sat down criss-cross apple sauce on her bed.

"We need the Book of the Everafter," Isabelle answered.

Daphne and Red's eyes widened. "For what?" Daphne cried out.

"We wanna become Everafters!" Andrea answered.

Red scratched her head. "Aren't you already one?" she asked.

"If I were I would have stopped growing older a long time ago!" Andrea told her.

"Well, I hate to tell you this but we're not allowed to touch the Book of the Everafter anymore," Red said and sighed.

Daphne grinned mischievously. "But I'm sure Granny won't mind if we touch it just this one time!"

"I don't know, Daph... " Red said and frowned.

"Aw, c'mon, Red!" Daphne said to her. "We won't tell anyone until they notice the two of them have stopped growing!"

Red shrugged. "OK, it's not like we're gonna get caught anyway."

Andrea and Isabelle grinned. "You guys are so gravy!"

**Did I use the word gravy too much in this chapter? :/ **

**Please review!**


	27. The Queen of Sneaks

**Did I seriously forget to tell you I go to the movies on Tuesdays & Wednesdays? Was that a bunch of people yell yes? Oh well then, I'm sorry! & I know this is a late update but hey at least I'm updating! & just so you know I will not be updating tomorrow. Again, I am very sorry.**

**But thanks a lot for all your reviews!**

Chapter 26: The Queen of Sneaks

"It's in the mirror," Daphne whispered as the four girls crept down the hallway.

It was the middle of the night and everyone except for Daphne was half asleep.

"Why did we have to do this in the middle of the night?" Isabelle groaned.

"SHHHH!" everyone hissed at her.

"Sneaking around in the middle of the night is gravy!" Daphne answered.

"But I honestly think we have more of a chance of getting caught right now instead of during the day," Andrea announced.

"Why?" Red asked and yawned.

"Everyone except for Daphne is still sleepy," Andrea answered.

Red shrugged. "True," she said and yawned again.

Daphne stopped and crossed her arms. "Jerkazoids," she muttered.

"She did not just say that!" Isabelle said, suddenly snapping awake.

Daphne stuck her tongue out at her.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

Red sighed and then yawned. "C'mon, Daph, keep going!"

Daphne turned back around and kept creeping down the hallway towards the door that held the Mirror of Wonders.

"Why are we going so slow?" Andrea complained.

"SHHHH!" everyone hissed at her.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "I would like an answer please!" she whispered.

"Because we don't wanna step on a loose floor board or something," Daphne answered.

"Some sneak you are," Isabelle commented.

Daphne smiled proudly. "You bet!"

"It's 'cause she learned from the best," Andrea said.

Daphne frowned. "Who's the best?" she asked.

Andrea and Isabelle gapped at her. "You don't know who the best is?" Isabelle exclaimed in a whisper.

Daphne shook her head confused.

"Me neither," Red confessed.

"I thought you read the books!" Andrea said.

Daphne shrugged. "I can't remember everything!"

"Sabrina calls herself the Queen of Sneaks!" Isabelle told her.

Daphne's eyes lit up. "Now I remember!" she said.

Suddenly a door opened from down the hallway.

Daphne let out a curse.

"There she is," Andrea said and sighed.

Isabelle nodded. "We should have known we couldn't get past the Queen of Sneaks."

**The Queen of Sneaks, AH-MA-ZING! Now don't get mad at me for writing short chapters I'm stalling in case you haven't noticed. The end is gonna be here before you know it. O_o But don't worry I already have an idea for another Sisters Grimm fan fiction.**

**Please review!**


	28. The Book of the Everafter

**Emagawd, I'm so lucky you guys haven't killed me yet. It's been so long since I last updated & I planned to finish this story before school starts. Sorry guys!**

Chapter 27: The Book of the Everafter

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Sabrina asked and crossed her arms.

"Nowhere," Red answered nervously.

Sabrina narrowed her icy blue eyes. "Really?"

The girls nodded quickly.

"I wonder if Granny would approve of you guys sneaking around the house," Sabrina said. "Especially since it's midnight."

"Don't tell Granny!" Andrea blurted out.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "And why should I not tell her?" she asked.

"'Cause..." Daphne looked around nervously.

Sabrina closed her door behind her.

"You can come with us!" Isabelle told her.

A small sparkle of mischief appeared in Sabrina's eyes. "Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"To make Andrea and Isabelle Everafters," Daphne answered.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," Daphne said.

Sabrina sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, I won't tell Granny but I have to come with you," Sabrina told them.

"Yes!" Daphne said and grinned.

"OK, c'mon!" Sabrina whispered and quickly but soundlessly crept to the front of their line.

"Whoa," Andrea commented. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"If you're like your brother I can't teach you anything," Sabrina replied.

"You should really stop being so mean to Puck," Isabelle told her.

Sabrina frowned. "I can't stop being mean to him!" she answered.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"'Cause he's mean to me!" Sabrina replied.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "One day you're gonna regret being so mean to him!" she muttered. "Don't learn the hard way, 'Brina!"

Sabrina frowned. "Don't call me 'Brina!"

"OK," Andrea said and grinned. "Grimm."

Sabrina clenched her fists. "You're really are annoying!"

Andrea frowned. "And you're really grouchy!"

"Well, you did wake me up in the middle of the night!" Sabrina scream-whispered.

"Stop fighting with her!" Isabelle whispered to Andrea.

Andrea crossed her arms and pouted.

They finally got to the room where the mirror was.

Sabrina took out her large key chain and began looking for the key.

"You brought your key chain?" Isabelle asked and frowned.

Sabrina shrugged. "The second I heard you guys I had a feeling I'd need it," she answered.

_Weirdo! _Andrea mouthed to Isabelle.

Isabelle frowned and shook her head back.

Finally Sabrina found the correct keys (there was more than one lock) and unlocked the door. "Let's go!" she whispered and opened the door without a single squeak.

They all crept into the room and closed the door after them.

"OK, we don't have to whisper anymore," Sabrina told them and headed towards the mirror. She went right through.

Everyone else followed. It was an odd sensation.

The Hall of Wonders was amazing!

"Whoa!" Isabelle breathed.

"I know!" Andrea agreed.

Daphne grinned. "I know, it's so gravy!" she said.

"C'mon," Sabrina said. "The Book of the Everafter is in the very last room."

"Aw, are we gonna walk all the way over there?" Andrea asked.

"Of course not!" Sabrina answered. "We're gonna use golf carts."

"You guys have golf carts?" Isabelle said and frowned.

Sabrina nodded. "'Cause Granny can't get around so easily anymore," she told them.

"If she's an Everafter why's she still growing old?" Isabelle asked.

No one answered.

Sabrina walked over to a corner where a golf cart was waiting. "Hop in," she said and got into the driver's seat.

"How come you get to drive?" Daphne whined.

"'Cause I'm oldest," Sabrina answered and began looking for the correct key.

Daphne sat next to Sabrina and Red, Andrea, and Isabelle sat behind them.

Finally Sabrina found the correct key and turned the golf cart. She grinned mischievously. "Hold on!" And then the golf cart took off.

"I didn't know golf carts could go this fast!" Andrea yelled.

In about half an hour they were at the end of the hall.

Sabrina parked in front of the door. "Alright, let's try to make you two Everafters."

Andrea and Isabelle squealed.  
Sabrina rolled her eyes and went to go open the door.

The room was empty except for a book stand with the Book of the Everafter on top.

"That book is _huge_!" Andrea commented.

Sabrina shrugged. "New stories appear in it all the time," she told her.

"Cool," Andrea answered.

"You mean gravy!" Daphne said.

"Gravy," Andrea corrected.

Sabrina rolled her eyes yet again and walked up to the book. She carefully opened it and flipped all the way to the back of the book on an empty page.

"Are we suppose to write our story?" Isabelle asked.

Sabrina and Daphne shrugged.

"Yes," Red answered. "There's a special pen inside."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow and began looking for the pen. She quickly found it and gave it to Isabelle.

"But my handwriting sucks!" Isabelle objected and gave it to Andrea.

"My handwriting sucks too!" Andrea said and gave the pen back to her.

"Don't break the damn pen!" Sabrina cried out and snatched it away from them.

"I'll write it," Red volunteered.

"Yeah!" Daphne agreed. "Red has this cute small handwriting!"

Red smiled and took the pen from Sabrina. She walked up to the book and then looked at Andrea and Isabelle. "So how's your story gonna go?"


	29. The Story

**Aw man, I'm so lucky you guys haven't tracked me down and killed me yet! It's been so long since my last update & I'm so sorry, my peoples! I've been really busy & very tired so I haven't had any time to update. But I'm here now, so please don't kill me! Plus if you kill me you won't find out what happens next. :D So if you really like this story don't kill me.**

Chapter 28: The Story

_Once upon a time there lived two sisters by the names of Dream and Elisa. Dream was the eld_

"Hey, how come you get to be older?" Isabelle complained.

"'Cause I'm older!" Andrea answered and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" Isabelle huffed. "But you better write in there that I'm taller!"

Red sighed and continued writing.

_Dream was the eldest. She was a beautiful girl_

"Lies!" Isabelle hissed.

"No, they're not!" Andrea said back.

"Um, guys?" Sabrina said frowning at them.

"What?" Andrea and Isabelle answered.

"I think you should just make your story simple like ours is," Sabrina to them.

Andrea pouted. "But your story is boring!" she complained.

"It is," Daphne agreed. "So don't suck the fun out of their story!"

Sabrina suddenly smirked. "Fine," she said. "Just stop interrupting Red and let her write your damn story."

Red smiled. "Thank you," she said and continued writing.

_She was a beautiful girl and had many admirers. But she disliked all of them. She was searching for the perfect one._

_Elisa was also a beautiful girl_

"Seriously?" Isabelle said and crossed her arms.

Red shrugged. "I think you're beautiful," she said.

"I don't," Andrea muttered.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes.

_Elisa was also a beautiful girl who had just as many admirers as her sister. But Elisa did not want love._

"I never said I didn't want love!" Isabelle said and crossed her arms.

Red shrugged. "To get rid of that one little sentence I'd have to delete everything I've already written," she told her.

Isabelle sighed.

_Elisa wanted to travel the world and go on adventures. _

_Dream hoped Elisa would meet someone when she was finally able to travel the world that would make her change her mind on love._

"Is that alright?" Red asked Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded.

"Good," Red answered and stared down at the story. "Now what do I write about?"

Andrea and Isabelle shrugged. "Just write that both girls find true love and that Elisa finds hers while traveling the world, I guess," Andrea said.

Red nodded.

_Both sisters' wishes came true. Dream found the one and married him and had a family, a large family._

"Hey!" Andrea exclaimed. "To get married and have kids I'd have to grow up! Plus I don't appreciate the large family part."

Red shrugged and grinned. "Sorry," she muttered and continued writing.

_Elisa was finally able to travel the world and when she did she found the love of her life, like Dream had always hoped._

_THE END_

"That was a pretty good story," Daphne commented.

"It could have been more interesting," Sabrina said and crossed her arms.

Isabelle shrugged. "I like it," she said.

"Good," Red said and closed the book. "You are officially Everafters now!"

Daphne grinned at the girls. "Welcome to the awesome life of an Everafter!"


End file.
